


Everybody wants to be a cat

by weeping_ice



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and his kittens are abandoned aristocratic werecats and Jared must take them home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody wants to be a cat

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Everybody wants to be a cat  
>  **Disney Prompt:** The Aristocats  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 4242  
>  **Beta:** sepherim_ml  
>  **Warnings:** AU, alpha/beta/omega, were!fiction, heat, mpreg, male!lactation, fluff  
>  **Summary:** Jensen and his kittens are abandoned aristocratic werecats and Jared must take them home.

Well it wasn't so bad, thought Jensen, licking his fur. His new house was a rich one, placed in a good neighborhood, full of parks, trees and old ladies with too much milk for their taste and a love for little, furry pets with big eyes.

Jensen missed his mommy and his brothers and sisters a lot, of course, but he knew very well that, as a werecat with golden fur, one day his place would be in a rich house as a precious pet for a gentle lady.

He could hear an opera airing from the other room and Madame humming along with it.

“Jensen, come here sweetie.”

In a moment, Jensen jumped from his pillow to the floor, stretching and yawning. Madame was sitting on the sofa, she pushed aside her embroidery, while reaching out for him.

Jensen meowed at her, smiling and wagging his little tail. Far from the other women he met in the breeding farm, Madame was a real lady and her clothes were expensive and soft, so soft that Jensen wanted nothing else than sleep rolled up in them.

“Come here” she said, pulling the little kitten to her lap. “My beautiful baby Jensen, my sweet kitty. Here, I have a present for you.” She whispered, pulling a blue box from her pochette; on the soft and dark velvet there was a diamond collar, very bright and, for what he could understand, also very expensive.

Madame's fingers tied quickly his new collar around his neck. “Almost done, Jensen,” she whispered while the werekitten was purring in her lap, too happy and sleepy to move, but awake enough to look at her through his long lashes. The white and bright stones shone against his golden fur. “In a few weeks you will have your change,” she added, petting him.

As the sun went down, Jensen's purring filled the room; in four weeks he will be one year old and Madame would see his human form for the first time.

“My beautiful kitty now, and in a few day you will be my beautiful werecat. You will see...”

 

Twenty three years later

 

“Jensen! Kittens! Where are you?”

Jensen raised his head and yawned, while his children plunged their heads in the pillow. As always the little pests stayed awake almost all night to fight and play to be strays werecats and now preferred to nap; too bad it was already late in the morning and Madame just returned from her shopping to have lunch with them, like every other day, and as Aristocrats and good pets they really should have welcomed her properly.

Oh, if only his children could understand these concepts...

The noise of the bags and the boxes placed on the tiny table in the entry reached him and he shook his head, looking at the door and waiting for Madame to come.

“Here you are. Have you had a good morning, sweeties?” exclaimed the woman, entering in the room and taking off her light overcoat.

As he saw her, Jensen jumped from his kennel and changed in his human form. Around his neck the old diamond collar shone in the bright and warm light of the day like it did on the first day he came in that house.

Madame put on the table the remaining packets and came near him. “Have you had a good nap?” she whispered, petting his short dark blond hear and pulling a lock behind his ear, smiling at his purring.

“They sleep until now, Madame.”

The two of them turned toward the door at the new arrival. On the doorstep stood Edgar, the butler of their house, haughty in his new uniform with a tense snigger on his face and a silver tray in his hands. A sweet smell of artichokes and shrimps came from one of the plate, while from the bowls came a delicious smell of milk and honey, their favourite dish.

And, as predictable, the little kitten decided to wake up in that moment and to run in the room, meowing and jumping from the pieces of furniture and between the legs of the man, risking to make him fall.

“Oh, dear Edgar, don't be so mean,” she said grinning and petting Jensen under the chin. The werecat lifted up his head and purred, enjoying the attention. “They are only little kittens, our little angels.”

“As you say, Madame,” he responded, bowing. His mouth was stretched in a thin line and all his muscles seemed tense.

Poor Edgar, thought Jensen, coming near him and meowing. Normally the man was kind and cared for them, but that really seemed an awful day for him. Maybe he ate something bad the day before or, worse, he got bad news from his friends or family. Jensen didn't even knew what he would do if something bad happened to his sweet kittens.

While the noble woman was greeting the babies, Jensen watched worryingly Edgar starting to set the table for the lunch, wanting nothing more than rubbing against the man's legs. Madame always liked when he did that.

“Madame, would like to have lunch here or at the dinner table?”

“As much as I wish to enjoy your magnificent dishes, I promised to have lunch with my lawyer at the new restaurant,” she said, before making her way out of the room. “I only wanted to say hello to Jenny and his children.”

As always, thought the butler. These cats would be his ruin if he didn't do something... And he could do something. The old biddy wouldn't return until evening, he had all the time he needed to do something.

As the door of the house closed behind the old lady, Edgar spilled some drops of a clear liquid in the milk and put the bowls on the floor for the kittens; it was amazing how easy was to found such drug in Paris.

Jensen and his kids meowed happily and started to lap with gusto the delicate cream while the man watched them.

Edgar's smile grew as the little cats yawned drinking his drugged food. “Now, kittens, it's time for a little journey,” he hissed, taking an old potato sack from the kitchen. In the end, the man always won on the nature.

 

* * *

 

“Meow, Meow.”

Jensen woke up slowly, hissing for the pain. He couldn't see clearly and his head hurt so much like someone hit him with a cane, but he couldn't worry about it now: his children needed him. He could feel the fresh air and the soft fur of his kittens against his skin. The water near them flowed slowly...

“Water? I don't...”

“Well, this beautiful lady seems finally awake.”

Startled, Jensen rose his head toward the amused voice. A big werecat was sitting on a big branch, looking at him with soft emerald eyes and a sly smile; he was bigger than any werecat Jensen had ever seen in all his life and he seemed to have looked at Jensen for a while.

The werecat cleared his throat and jumped from the tree, right in front of him. Jensen stepped back, trying to hide his children and hissing, much to the other werecat’s amusement.

“I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you,” the stranger whispered, sitting on a rock and looking amused at the little, red kitten who escaped from Jensen’s custody and now was trying to attack and scare him.

“Well well, you dude look like a tiger.”

“I'm really sorry, Matisse never...”

“Don't worry, milady,” assured him the bigger werecat, scooping the kitten up in his arms. The little ball of fur started to scratch and blow. “I always loved children.”

The soft smile the strange werecat gave Jensen made him blush and lower his head. The stranger werecat played a little with the kitten, before turning to Jensen. “Well, what does a beautiful lady like you do in a place like this?” he asked, letting Matisse go.

Jensen told him everything; it was probably very rashly for him, but, he hoped that the strange werecat could help them to go back home.

“That nasty son of a bitch.”

Jensen looked shocked at the other cat. Fortunately his children were now distant enough and busy with the reeds near the river, so they couldn't hear such vulgar language.

“Monsieur...”

“Jared,” the cat said, fixing his pants. “My name is Jared, by the way, no monsi-something.”

“Monsieur Jared, I wouldn’t ever believe such a thing if I did experience it, but I don't have a choice: Edgar betrayed Madame's trust and he took us here, so far away from our home.”

“As I say, that nasty son of a bitch,” Jared repeated, shaking his head. His long brown hair tickled Jensen's nose, making him sneeze. “So, now do you want to return to your house?”

“Of course. Madame is old and we are her only family, she would be so alone without us.”

Jensen’s mind shift his attention to that country corner to his house and to Madame. He missed her so much that it hurt him and he couldn't think what he would do if they couldn't go back.

Jared shook his head, looking at the werecat in front of him. “City werecats! I would never understand them,” he burst out, jumping on the fence and looking at the road. Jensen snorted; they were in the middle of the country and only few trucks would pass on Sunday at that hour, he didn't know what that fool cat wanted to do...

The sound of a horn reached them and Jensen jumped for the surprise, while the kittens hid behind him. Jared smirked at the scene.

“My lady, I hope you are ready to change in a cat,” he slurred, mimicking a bow. “Your coach is almost here.”

 

* * *

 

So, after being thrown out the van by the hysterical driver and after walking for hours in the country fields, Jensen stopped. He didn't recognise this part of Paris and Sarah on his back was almost asleep.

“Jared, I think we should rest for the night” he whispered, changing in his human form and taking his little girl in his arms. “Sarah is worn out and Matisse and Tommy,” he started, looking at the two little balls of fur curled up on Jared's back. “Well, they are already out for good.”

And he was right. Those little pests' bedtime was past and they had succumbed to sleep a long time ago, leaving to the two adults to carry them.

Jensen freed hastily the other werecat from the kittens' weight and Jared changed smirking, before taking back the two children, who complained weakly about all the movement and went back to sleep in no time, lulled by the gentle rocking of the tall werecat.

Damn, Jensen had never seen someone so natural with children. And now his body wanted nothing more than seduce that werecat and persuade him to be a father to his children. He would be really good...

Jensen turned his head, blushing furiously and hugging tightly Sarah. “Jared, we should...”

“Don't worry, I know a place,” he assured, standing up and starting to walk toward a well-lighted window not far away. They could hear laughs and the sounds of glasses slammed on the table coming from the broken window.

Jared smiled shyly. “Well, maybe it will be a little full, but it's warm and comfortable,” he quickly added, opening the door and bowing, letting Jensen to go in.

The room was small and full of pillows, blankets, tables and chairs, the light was soft but warm and comforting. At one of the tables there were sitting three big werecats, drinking and playing cards; by the smell Jensen could say they were all alphas and his body immediately reacted at the news.

Jared laughed at the sight, closing the door. “Guys, I didn't know you would come,” he said, putting the kittens one pile of pillows, careful to not wake them.

Jensen laid Sarah near her brothers. “So these are...”

One of the werecats got up and walked toward them. “Misha, milady. A friend of this brute,” whispered the black-haired man, kissing Jensen’s hand. “And these beasts are Jeff and Chad.”

“They are my friends, all of us have been strays werecats for years.”

“I prefer free-standing werecats. It's more polite,” pointed out one of the other werecats, the blond one, coming near Jensen and passing an arm around his shoulders. “I'm Chad, by the way. And this beautiful lady...”

With a threatening growl, Jared separated Chad from the other werecat. “His name is Jensen. He and his kittens were kidnapped and abandoned in the country, near Chris' farm, and we will help them to come back home.”

“Of course we would, Jay boy,” asserted Misha. The werecat was sniffing Jensen's neck, getting high on the sweet scent of his pheromones, and Jensen shivered and plastered himself against the werecat's hip, meowing and purring. “But first I think this lady would like to know better an old, big and extremely handsome werecat...” Misha crooned kissing the soft skin behind Jensen's ear and caressing his neck. The omega was now rubbing himself on the smaller alpha, overpowered by the strong smell of four strong alphas.

Jared snarled. “No, he doesn't want that,” he replied, pulling Jensen and Misha apart and hugging tightly the omega, biting him on the neck and looking Misha straight in the eyes.

Misha laughed and raised up his hands, in a sign of surrender.

The older werecat in the room, Jeff, laughed at Jared's reaction. “Misha, you should know what a possessive son of the bitch is our Jared,” he said, pulling the younger werecat in a strong hug. Misha tried to free himself under Jensen's amused look. “As he saws a bitch, he can't share her with anybody, even his friends.” he finished.

“I'm not a bitch!”

“Of course you aren't, sweetie,” agreed a strong voice behind him. “But you are an omega, a bitch for these big, dump kittens.”

Jensen turned toward the newcomer; a woman, older than Jared and him, was entering in the room. She had a quick stride and her clothes seemed far too old for her age.

“Don't be afraid, they are harmless. I'm Samantha, but the way,” she whispered, putting a hand on his lower back. “But you, Jeff, you must have known better,” she growled to the older werecat, pointed his finger to his chest.

“Samantha, you hurt me.”

“You dump and lewd werecat...”

“That's enough!”

Everybody turned to Jared. He had scoped one kitten in his arms and Jensen was lifting the other two.

“Jensen and I will take the children upstairs,” he said. “And we will go to sleep. We will take them to their home as first thing in the morning.”

And with that order they left the room.

 

* * *

 

The children were deeply asleep on a pile of colourful blankets and no noise was coming from downstairs. The room was smaller than the one Jensen had at Madame's house, it was a fact, but it had a larger window where he could see a stunning view of Paris. Really, he had never seen the city like this, with all those lights and the noises.

Jared and Jensen had talked for hours; the omega laughed at Jared's tales about his friends while the alpha enjoyed the stories Jensen told about the three little kittens asleep in the room with them. They sat side by side, watching the people in the streets below them running to catch the last tram or simply walking.

And now... well, now Jensen was laying on his back on a red blanket and they weren’t talking anymore.

Jensen hissed when Jared's cold hands went under his shirt and, when the other werecat squeezed one of his nipples, he arched his back, closing his eyes.

“I don't understand...”

“There isn't anything to understand,” Jared whispered, kissing, nuzzling and biting his neck. Jensen shivered as Jared's tongue licked behind his ear and his hand clawed Jared's back, pulling the alpha toward him. “I like you. I don't want you to go,” Jared huffed against his skin.

Jensen wanted the same thing. He liked Jared and even the kittens seemed to love him, but Madame was all alone in that big house and, as pets, they should be with her, not in streets of Paris, fighting to find something to eat or a warm place to stay.

“I like you too,” he confessed, gasping as the warm e spicy smell of the alpha filled his nostrils. “But, Madame...”

“Who?” asked crooning Jared, inserting a hand in Jensen's pants, caressing his wet and clasping hole. Jensen's cock was hard and he was so, so wet, as he ever had been in these last years.

Damn, if they continued this way, Jensen would seriously risk to lose his control or, worse, to get pregnant again.

“Jared...”

“I know,” said the cat, pulling off their shirts. Jensen nipples were hard while he shivered again as the cold air of the night touched his skin. “Don't worry, I would take good care of you.”

“Meow.”

“And of your kittens, of course,” he laughed, pulling immediately apart, trying to cover the omega from his sons. Jensen moaned annoyed for the distance, but he turned to welcome Tommy and Sarah in his arms because, as always, his kittens liked to make a mess of his life, but he loved them nonetheless.

Tommy passed his mother and jumped directly on Jared's lap. Damn, now Jensen really was ashamed for his child’s behaviour.

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry, I already told you, I’ve always loved children,” said Jared, hugging the little cat and pulling Jensen to his side. Tommy licked Jared's cheek and gave him a lot of slobbery kisses, making him smile. “I’ve always wanted a lot of little kittens to take care of. You know, a big family,” he mumbled, lowering his head. Even if he was a big, strong, maybe frightening alpha, Jared blushed and looking at Jensen, smiling shyly.

The moon lightened Jared's eyes and highlighted his dimples and Jensen smiled at the blushing werecat, kissing Sarah’s head. The little girl pressed herself against his mother's chest, closing her eyes and purring pleased for the situation, while Jared caressed her brother behind his ear.

Yes, maybe they could be a family, if Jensen showed what he saw in Jared to Madame. And he knew he could: he was a golden werecat, after all, he knew how to have his way.

 

* * *

 

They left Jared’s place at first lights and crossed all the city to the rich neighborhood where Jensen said he live.

“So, this is your castle,” Chad said, grossed out, looking at the house.

“It isn't a castle,” Jensen answered back, rubbing himself on Jared's side. “But it's my home. Do you like it?”

Jared looked puzzled at the big, rich house. “It's... big, I think,” he answered, walking near the wrought iron fence. The garden was full of colourful flowers and the grass was fresh cut. Jared could bet this was a district where the milkman and the paperboy came everyday. “Do you really live here?” he asked, scratching his neck. “And only with an old woman?”

“Yes, this is my home,” Jensen whispered, preceding the other werecats and pulling his children to the door.

If the garden had surprised them, the strays werecats were stunned by the rich and decorated hall. Chad jumped on the small sofa, curling up on the embroidered pillows. “What the fuck! Jenny...”

“Damn, are you back?”

Jensen hissed, baring his teeth and trying to hide his kittens, while Jared and the other werecats stood in front of them. Edgar was at the doorway, sneering and tapping a cane on his hand, ready to strike.

Damn, Jensen didn't count Edgar. He really hoped the damned fool was out for some rounds or something else, so Jensen would have time to talk to Madame first.

The butler was now walking toward them. “Damned cats, I thought I’d be free from you,” he sneered, hitting the wood of one of the chairs. “But I won't make the same mistake twice.”

The man started to agitate his cane, trying to hit them. Precious vases and decorative objects were destroyed and the pieces of furniture were cracked by his rage, while the wood cane hit and made bruises on the skins of the werecats.

They started to run in all directions. Misha was hit on his side and rolled near the sofa, trying to protect himself, while Jeff and Chad scooped the kittens up and run fast to the door. Jensen and Jared went near Misha to help him and see the extent of his injuries.

“Jensen, we must go out,” shouted Jared, raising Misha. “This crazy man is going to kill us.”

“We must find Madame, she... Jeff!”

Jared turned at Jensen's shout. Edgar was trying to hit Jeff, but Jared jumped on his shoulder, scratching and biting the butler's neck, letting Jeff and Chad run away with the kittens.

Edgar seized Jared by the neck shouting, and hurled him toward the wall. The werecat curled in himself, crying and supporting one of his paws, probably broken.

“Ah, you son of a bitch,” Edgar hissed, raising the cane, ready to strike again. His face was twisted in a snigger. “But now...”

This time, Jensen pounced on him, scratching his face and biting his nose, making him fall on the floor. With Edgar temporary harmless, Jensen reached Jared, still curled against the wall.

“Jensen... I...”

“Don't talk,” Jensen whispered, trying to raise up the werecat. “You fool cat...”

Jared laughed. “But you love me,” he hissed in pain, trying to walk.

“Oh, how cute,” Edgard mocked them, standing up. “But now it's time to finish the work.”

He rose the cane again, but Jensen was quicker, he shoved aside Jared and covered him with his body.

Edgar hit Jensen with all his strength and the werecat hid his face in Jared's neck.

“Jensen!”

The cane beat hard his back and the werecat hissed for the pain; if he was angry to be abandoned before, now he hated that gross man. He was only happy that his children could made out. If only he and Jared would be so lucky...

The butler laughed wickedly. “Oh, so you want to help him,” he shouted, hitting Jensen again and again, until the werecat cried. His back was a fire and Jensen now only wanted to die. “You are a fool...”

“Stop, you criminal!” A woman shouted, and the beating stopped.

When Edgar fell unconscious, Jensen could see Madame behind him, breathless, with a lamp in her hands.

Well, Jensen now loved that woman more than ever 'cause she saved his and Jared's life.

Jensen let himself fall on the carpet near Jared and Madame knelt beside them. She was crying and Jensen really wanted to comfort her 'cause, really, it was just a scratch and in a short time he will be all right, but now he was so tired, so, so tired. He could use a little nap, only for some minutes.

“Jensen, my little kitten...”

And that was the last thing Jensen heard before all went to dark.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Jensen, look at you.”

Jensen smiled at Madame, manoeuvring his newborn kittens at his nipples. The little balls of fur meowed and cried in hunger for their mother, jumping one on the other to be the first to be fed.

They are just like their dad and uncles, he swore. Jensen was really scared thinking to let his children stay with those stray cats, luckily Samantha would be there with them all the time to be the perfect baby-sitter.

Seriously, he loved those guys, but living with them was really hard sometimes. From the afternoon when Edgar was arrested, all the stray werecats started to live in Madame's house, free to come and go as they like.

Jared, instead, was a totally different story; he could never leave his new family and Jensen and now he deserted the streets of Paris. Another lucky choice for Jensen, if he could say it aloud.

When one of the smaller kittens fell from the basket and started to cry, Jared was there in a moment to scoop him and to put him back on the pillow with his mother, petting him and making sure he would eat as much as his brothers and sisters.

Madame laughed and petted Jared on his neck, just above his new collar. “I bet you are really proud, new daddy,” she whispered, caressing him and kissing his head, as the same way she always did with Jensen.

Jensen didn't laughed at the big, strong alpha's embarrassed face, not at all, but Chad and Misha would paid a lot to have such information for their pranks, so he should remember to tell them.

After a moment Jared rubbed his head on her arm, challenging Jensen to make fun of him, before he changed and called Sarah, seizing Tommy and Matisse by the scruff.

His gaze fell upon Jensen's stunning warm green eyes, and Jared smiled shyly, showing the dimples Jensen loved so much, before he jumped in the basket, joining with the three older kittens his new, beautiful family.


End file.
